Too Young to Die 2
by X Piastol X
Summary: Jackie and Jackie have plans this summer vacation. Everything goes well until they meet someone who they never thought thet would see: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! Things get out of hand... But can they fix things before it's too late?


X Piastol X: Yuuuuup! First chapter...! And it's the second story to _Too Young to Die_!

Proud Bishonen Whore: I cannot wait! I so excited!!!!!

X Piastol X: SQUEEEEEE!! Me too! (although I wrote this)

Proud Bishonen Whore: Ok! Ok! I'm gonna read now! Ssssh!

Johnny: Hey... Do you guys-

Proud Bishonen Whore: SSSSSHHH!!!

Johnny: Errm... Ok... Never mind...

Proud Bishonen Whore: I SAYS BE QUIET!!!...

* * *

Exeter, Pennsylvania:-:

-

-

"Ffffuck!" 14 year old, Jackie Bauman, cursed as she sat up in bed. Her alarm clock was set for 4:35AM, which her parents thought it was a rather ridiculous time to wake up at. She had a somewhat good reason to get up so early. For one, her sister got in at 6:00AM and always wasted the hot water, so she couldn't go after her. Secondly, she liked to doodle early in the morning, and even sneak on the computer when her parents were still asleep.  
Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to her alarm clock, almost tripping over her scattered hockey equipment. She turned off the alarm clock and turned on the light, which bugged her eyes. When they adjusted, she began walking downstairs towards her brother's laptop. Of course, Jackie knew the password because she was a computer genius. (Plus the fact that her brother was obsessed with cheese.)

"Ladeda... Goin on AIM," she randomly sang. "Now... Let's see who is on..."

* * *

Stafford Virginia

-

-

A sudden sound startled her, almost making her fall out of bed. She looked up at the clock and noticed that it buzzed 4:40AM. Narrowing her eyes, she growled in anger at her sister's prank. She originally had it set to 5:40AM, but her sister altered it to 4:30AM.  
Leaning over to her side, she blindly swiped at her alarm clock, finally hitting it after the fifth or so try.

"One of these days, she is going to get it," 15 year old, Jackie Cole, groaned in anger. She stood up and walked to the other side of her room where her computer rested.

"A...I...M!... Oh goody! X Piastol X is on!" Typing on her keyboard, she began to message her.  
Back and forth the girls typed, talking about how much they loved Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. They playfully argued who would kiss him first; sending mean smiley faces to each others.

"Anyway, pushing the arguments aside, when are you coming to Pennsylvania for part of summer vacation?" X Piastol X asked, yawning while she typed.

"Probebly this afternoon, after school perhaps. My parents are dropping me off at a place called the Berkshire Mall, which is rather close to a beach with summer rental houses. Sound familiar?" Proud Bishonen Whore replied.

"Squeely Bladder Fuck! I was there a couple days ago when my sister had to find a prom dress... And I, of course, was looking for an awesome FMA shirt to show off to my friends," X Piastol X replied with a cocky smile.

"COOLY! Do you think we can meet at the mall sometime?"

"I don't know yet. I have to ask mommy, and I also have open hockey... but hey! Maybe you can watch me fuck up a lot! I have a horrible habit of falling on my ass, you know."

"Lol! That does sound interesting!"

"What rental house are you staying at?"

"Erm... I don't know yet... Honest to God's truth, I don't think my parents know how much it costs, but they handed me a couple thousand dollars."

"WHAT?! You are planning a vacation in PA and you barley know where you're staying and how much it costs?"

"Eeep! But I gots some thousands of dollars!" Proud Bishonen Whore squealed, playfully tucking her head under her arms.

"That would be cool if you could stay with me at my house... Wait a minute! That might happen, because my parents are going to be gone for a couple weeks at a Flyers Game thingy in some other state, and I know the rest of my family will definitely run off to their buddies house!... But, me, I really don't have any plans this summer."

"Omg! That would be totally kick ass, Winger!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. Winger was Jackie's nickname because of her wing position in hockey. Plus it wouldn't confuse anyone when they talked.

"Should I ask?"

"Oh yes! That would be awesome... I don't think my parents will care if I stayed, for I'm going to be on my own after I'm dropped off at the Berkshire Mall. (Just as long as I'm not staying with a boy, my parents will accept.)"

"Squeeeeeee!!!!" In excitement, Winger leaped from her chair and sprinted towards her parent's room. The door wasn't locked, and she didn't bother knocking.

Barging inside the room, she said in a loud voice, "Mommmy! Daaady!" She pounced on the bed until they finally woke up.

"What the hell?" Her dad yawned.

"Can she night over the and spend vacation of possibly summerness this? PLEAAAASSSEE!?"

"What?? Calm down and try again, honey," her mom said, sitting up.

"Can she spend the night over and possible part of this summer vacation? PLEAAAASSSEE!?"

"Who are you talking about?" Dad asked. "That ShiKira girl?"

"No... Not exactly. Her name is Jackie Cole and she lives in Virginia, but she is coming to PA for vacation. Her parents are dropping her off at Berkshire, which is near a summer rental house. To save some money she wants to spend a couple weeks at our house while you guys are at the Flyers thingy. We won't trash the house! I promise!"

"Miter, we don't even know her, and how old she is," Mom said, calling her by her crazy nickname.

"She is 15, and she is sooo cool! She looks like me and we have a lot in common!" It was true. Both Jackie's shared the same interest and hobbies, except Jackie Cole can't sing and play DDR, but kicks ass at school and lacrosse.

"If her parents agree, then we will drop you off at the Berkshire mall after school and pick you guys up at 6:00," her mom said, pulling the covers back on. "Now go back to bed or get a shower."

"SQUEEEE!!," Winger squealed, rushing back downstairs to the computer.

"SHE SAID YES!! _THEY_ SAID YES!!!" she typed to Jackie.

"Omfg! No way!" Jackie replied.

"I'm not kidding! Right after school mom and dad is going to drop me off at the mall, we're gonna browse around, and... WHEEEEE!!"

"Winger, this is going to kick ass!"

"Teeeheeee!!... Well, I gotta get ready for school."

"Now? This early?"

"Yeah. My sister takes forever in the shower, so I always get up before her."

"Ok... Bye Winger!"

"Cyas!" Logging off of AIM, Winger happily skipped to the shower. Knowing that it was the last day of school and that her friend from Virginia was going to stay over for a couple weeks made her randomly squeal.

-

Jackie Cole

-

She began to log off and go back to bed, but her sister, Katie, grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you know _why_ I set your alarm clock to 4:30?" she asked in a preppy way.

"Because you're a bitch?" Jackie replied, giving her a dirty look.

"Yeah, um... No! Because you told your little friend that I was a bitch."

"Get over it!"

"Yeah. We'll just see if you'll go to PA this summer."

"And we'll just see if you go to your boyfriend's house, because I know what you're planning."

"You better not, assclown!"

"You tell on me, I do the same."

"Fine... You win, Jack-Ass."

"Thank you, Kat," Jackie cockily said, turning away from her sister. Resetting her alarm clock, she tried to get back to sleep, but it was rather useless from all the excitement that was built up in her. She walked over to her desk and began to draw.

-

Winger's school: Exeter Junior High

-

"Hooolllllyyyyy!!!" Winger shouted, plowing through the hallways. Catching up to one of her best friends, she leaped up in down with joy.

"Guess what!!" She shouted, nearly 2 inches from Holly's face.

"Uh... What?"

"My friend from Virginia is going to stay over at my house for a couple weeks for summer vacation!"

"Sounds like some vacation for her..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

-

Jackie Cole

-

"Thanks, mom, dad," Jackie said as she got out of the car. Walking to the back of the car, and opened the trunk door to get her bags.

"If you are having any trouble, just call us," her mom said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Eeew!" she flinched. "I'll be fine, mom. Really." With that, she turned and walked towards the mall. Her parent's drover off back towards Virginia, leaving their eager daughter to await her internet friend's arrival.

* * *

Proud Bishonen Whore: You little whore, you better write more!

X Piastol X: I will! Garsh!

Johnny: Anyway, as I was saying... Wait a minute! I'm not in the first chapter!

X Piastol X: Don't worry, Nny. You'll get your chance... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter to _Too Young To Die 2_!


End file.
